Scarlet Box
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: Kurapika menemukan sebuah kotak di rumahnya yang ada di desa Rukuso. Kurapika telah berusaha membukanya tetapi tidak bisa. Gon merasakan ada misteri di balik kotak tersebut yang bewarna Scarlet. Merasa penasaran, Gon dkk bepencar di desa Rukuso untuk menemukan misteri dari semua di balik kotak Scarlet tersebut. Full summary inside! Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok! Ini dia! Scarlet Box setelah lama banget! Serta ini permintaan Shina Kurta! Tanpa protes dari chara anime karena lama amet (?)! Kita start! Ready! Set (?)! Go (?)!**_

* * *

**Fic Name: Scarlet Box**

**Genre: Mystery and Parody**

**Rated: K plus**

**Warning!: Aneh, gaje, gila (?), super duper gaje!**

**Summary: (another/new summary) Kurapika menemukan sebuah kotak di rumahnya yang ada di desa Rukuso. Kurapika telah berusaha membukanya tetapi tidak bisa. Gon merasakan ada misteri di balik kotak tersebut yang bewarna Scarlet. Merasa penasaran, Gon dkk bepencar di desa Rukuso untuk menemukan misteri dari semua di balik kotak Scarlet tersebut. Apakah Gon dkk berhasil membuka kotak tersebut atau tidak? Apakah Gon dkk dapat mendapat sesuatu nanti? Baca kalau ingin tahu! Mind to** **R&R?**

**I not accept any silent reader, your read and your review, who don't want to review, then click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or back. For a guest, I let them not review.  
**

* * *

"Membosankan..." Keluh laki-laki berambut warna pirang pendek sambil mengaduk tehnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurapika? Jarang Kurapika mengeluh! "Membosankan..." Keluh Kurapika lagi, seperti radio rusak yang terus mengatakan 'Membosankan...'. "Ada apa dengan Kurapika?" Tanya laki-laki berambut jabrik warna hitam dengan polos dari jauh -Gon- nama laki-laki itu. "Apakah dia lagi galau?" Tanya laki-laki berambut warna perak.

Gedubrak!

Sebuah kursi taman tepat mendarat di muka laki-laki berambut warna perak -Killua-. "Berani kau katakan sekali lagi!" Teriak Kurapika sambil mengangkat kursi taman satu lagi. "Aduh! Padahal kita sudah sembunyi di tempat terbaik!" Teriak Killua. "Aku bisa merasakannya pakai En! Baka!" Teriak Kurapika siap lepas landaskan kursi taman. "Aku lupa! Kita pakai Zet-"

Gedubrak!

Belum Killua menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah kursi taman mendarat lagi di mukanya. "Mau lagi?! Ini masih ada 2!" Teriak Kurapika dengan aura mengerikan di sekitar badannya. "Kurapika! Aku hanya bertanya ke Killua ada apa denganmu!" Kata Gon polos sambil sujud di depan Kurapika. "YO!" Teriak laki-laki memakai kaca mata -Leorio-. "Ada apa?" Tanya Leorio memecahkan keheningan menegangkan itu. Gon dengan polosnya menceritakan kejadian yang baru terjadi, di karenakan Gon yang polos saat bercerita, Kurapika tidak tega melempar kursi taman. "HAHAHA! Killua-" Leorio meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat aura mengerikan di sekitar badannya duo K. "Sepertinya Kurapika ingin pergi kembali ke... err..." "Rukuso." Potong Kurapika. "Ke Rukuso setelah balas dendam!" Teriak Leorio.

* * *

Mata Gon berbinar-binar walaupun melihat darah yang sudah membeku. "Ayo, masuk ke rumahku..." Ujar Kurapika. Gon dkk mengikuti Kurapika masuk ke rumahnya yang ada di sebelah kiri mereka saat berdiri. "Gon, seperti apa kalau kita ke gudang?!" Tanya Killua. "Ayo..." Ujar Kurapika diikuti Gon dkk.

* * *

"Kurapika! Lihat kotak merah ini!" Teriak Gon. "GON! ITU SCARLET!" Teriak Killua. "Aneh..." Gumam Kurapika setelah menerima kotak warna Scarlet tersebut. "Apa?" Tanya Gon dan Killua serempak. "Ini... Tidak ada aku lihat saat aku mencari kamus saat aku ingin belajar bahasa Jepang..." Gumam Kurapika. "Mungkin itu mulai ada saat kau berpetualang..." Komentar Gon. "Mungkin itu ada sebelum pembantaian suku Kuruta..." Komentar Killua. "Mungkin itu ada karena dibuat oleh Kuroro saat datang membantai suku Kuruta..." Komentar Leorio. Mata Kurapika berubah merah membuat semuanya bergidik ngeri.

PLAK!

Tamparan keras tepat mendarat di pipi Leorio membuat warna merah dan bercetak tangan. "Kurapika! Hancur muka tampanku!" Teriak Leorio. Kurapika menyeringai. "Hahaha! Wajahmu... Ha! Bertambah... Ha! Hancur!" Teriak Killua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"**Shut up!**" Kata Gon meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut.

Setelah 2 menit...

"GON! KENAPA KAMI HARUS DIAM?!" Teriak plus tanya Killua. "Aku merasakan aura lain... Aura yang berbahaya..." Kata Gon. Killua dan Kurapika mencoba merasakan aura yang dikatakan Gon. "Aura yang berbahaya..." Kata Killua. "Bagi aku... Aura yang penyayang, penuh kasih sayang, dan penuh kegembiraan..." Kata Kurapika membuat semuanya terdiam. "Ada yang salah?" Tanya Kurapika. Semuanya menggeleng. "Kurapika... Coba buka kotak tersebut... Kalau tidak bisa gunakan _Nen_..." Kata Gon. "Baka! Di sana tidak ada tanda-tanda itu!" Teriak Killua. "Kalian... Tolong carikan sesuatu yang sepertinya masih berhubungan dengan kami, coba cari sesuatu warna biru laut..." Kata Kurapika.

* * *

"Kurapika! Sekarang giliranmu mencari!" Teriak Killua dengan napas seperti setelah lari maraton. Kurapika mengeluarkan Dowsing Chain sehingga sampai di sebuah lemari. Gon dan Killua membuka lemari tersebut. Dowsing Chain berhenti tepat di depan kotak warna biru laut. Kurapika segera menyambar kotak tersebut. Kurapika membuka kotak tersebut sehingga terlihat kertas yang di lipat dengan rapi. Kurapika mengambil kertas tersebut dan membuka kertas tersebut."Kurapika! Cepat bacakan untuk kami!" Teriak Gon. Kurapika mengambil napas dalam-dalam den mennghembuskannya.

"_Dear Kurapika,_

_Kau tahu kenapa kedua temanmu merasakan ada aura berbahaya? Kau tahu kenapa kau saja yang merasakan kelembutan dari aura tersebut? Itu semua berasal dari 'Scarlet Box'*****." _Kurapika jeda sebentar menunggu komentar teman-temannya dengan menoleh ke teman-temannya. Sebenarnya, kertas tersebut berhenti di situ. "Scarlet Box?" Tanya Gon dengan seribu tanda tanya. "Aku juga tidak tahu..." Kata Kurapika melihat kembali ke kertas tersebut setelah melihat teman-temannya. Mata Kurapika membelalak. '_Kenapa ada tulisan lagi? 'Kan tadi sudah tidak ada tulisan lagi?' _Tanya Kurapika dalam hati.

"_Dear Kurapika,_

_Coba mencari petunjuk untuk membuka 'Scarlet Box'. Kau beruntung menemukan 'Aqua Box'*****._

_Salam hangat." _Kurapika mengernyit. '_Siapa yang menulis ini?' _Kurapika bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Sudah 3 pertanyaan yang tersangkut. "Kurapika... Aku merasakan ada sesuatu di balik kotak warna Scarlet itu..." Gon berkata sambil menunjukkan kotak warna Scarlet yang di abaikan. Kurapika mengambil kotak warna Scarlet tersebut dan memasukkan ke dalam tas yang di pakainya saat Hunter Exam. Kurapika mengeluarkan Dowsing Chain dan mengikuti ke arah mana Dowsing Chain bergerak. Gon dkk hanya bisa mengikuti Kurapika.

* * *

Kurapika berhenti berjalan saat sampai di dekat sebuah makam. Ada kotak warna biru laut dengan gambar senyuman di atas tanah yang menonjol ke atas. Kurapika mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Mendapat kertas yang di lipat dengan rapi. Kurapika mengambil kertas tersebut dan membukanya.

"_Dear Kurapika,_

_Kau telah dapat 'Happiness Box'*****! Kami semua sangat bangga. Kau akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi terakhir!_

_Salam hangat." _Kurapika membacakan untuk teman-temannya dan tersenyum. Semuanya bingung akan hal itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued Forever (?)...**

**I mean...**

**To Be continued...**

* * *

**_A/N: _Scarlet Box: Akan di katakan nanti.  
**

**Aqua Box: Kotak yang bewarna biru laut.**

**Happiness Box: Membuat orang yang mendapatkan/melihay sesuatu di dalam kotak tersebut akan tersenyum. Kalau surat atau tulisan yang ada di kertas, siapa yang membaca atau membacakan akan tersenyum setelah membaca atau membacakan (sama aja kale keduanya! (Yang sama membaca atau membacakan)).**

**Oke! Sampai sini dulu, ya! Bagi yang tahu tentang 'Scarlet Box', Shut your mouth! Kunci mulut kalian! Saya ngak mau lihat review tentang 'Scarlet Box' atau apakah itu! Jadi... Akan tahu nanti akibatnya! Oke! Review Please! Saya mohon banget ya! Dan akan tahu akibatnya tidak review! Serta! Author tidam menerika silent reader!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Huwaaaa! Saya gembira ada yang review! Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, saya mungkin akan lebih banyak kata dan lebih lucu! Akan saya usahakan! Ayo kita mulai!**_

* * *

**Story: Scarlet Box**

**Story by: Yuki Hiiro (Saya baru ganti)**

**Genre: Mystery and Parody**

**Rated: K plus**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter dan chara-nya milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei!**

**WARNING: OOC-ness, gaje, aneh, super duper gaje, banyak nama-nama kotak, dan gila (?)!**

**Summary: (Another/new summary) K****urapika menemukan sebuah kotak di rumahnya yang ada di desa Rukuso. Kurapika telah berusaha membukanya tetapi tidak bisa. Gon merasakan ada misteri di balik kotak tersebut yang bewarna Scarlet. Merasa penasaran, Gon dkk menjelajah di desa Rukuso untuk menemukan misteri dari semua di balik kotak Scarlet tersebut. Apakah Gon dkk berhasil membuka kotak tersebut atau tidak? Apakah Gon dkk dapat mendapat sesuatu nanti? Baca kalau ingin tahu! Mind to** **R&R?**

**I not accept any silent reader, your read and your review, who don't want to review, then click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

"Kurapika... Kita di mana?" Tanya laki-laki berambut jabrik warna hitam. Laki-laki berambut warna pirang mengelus pelan kepala laki-laki berambut jabrik warna hitam. "Tenang... Biar pun kita tersesat, kita bisa kembali menggunakan Dowsing Chain..." Kata laki-laki berambut warna pirang tersebut atau kita sebut Kurapika. Kurapika mengambil kotak warna sapphire, duduk, dan membukanya. Kurapika dapat kertas yang di lipat sangat rapi sebelum kotak sebelum-sebelumnya. Kurapika membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"_Dear Kurapika,_

_Kami sangat senang kau mendapat 'Sapphire Box'*****. Kau tahu? Di akhirnya kau akan mengetahui siapa kami! Jangan menggunakan rantaimu untuk mengetahui siapa kami. Biar pun itu jalan tercepat untuk mengetahui siapa kami, kau tidak akan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Jadi, Kurapika, kami tidak ingin melihat kau menggunakan rantaimu lagi untuk yang ke 5 kalinya, jadi, tolong hafal perkataan berikut ini. 'Kanan 7 langkah, kiri 8 langkah, kanan 10 langkah, kiri 8 langkah, dan kanan 12 langkah.'. Jangan baca lagi setelah kau menghafal._

_Salam hangat." _Kurapika terus menerus membaca perkataan tersebut yang memberi petunjuk arah sampai 10 kali. Semuanya kemudian tersenyum puas dan berdiri. Gon dkk berjalan ke kanan sampai 7 langkah kemudian berjalan ke kiri sampai 8 langkah. "Kurapika... Hari hampir gelap..." Kata Gon. Gon dkk kembali berjalan, mereka berjalan ke kanan sampai 10 langkah kemudian ke kiri sampai 8 langkah dan ke kanan 12 langkah. Kurapika mengambil sebuah kotak warna hitam kelam. Kurapika merasakan aura berbeda dan segera melepaskannya membuat kotak tersebut jatuh dan terbuka sampai mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang di lipat agak berantakan. Kurapika, dalam keadaan duduk, mengambil kertas tersebut dengan hati-hati dan membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

"_Dear Kurapika,_

_Kami sangat senang kau dengan cepat menyadari aura berbahaya dari 'Cursed Box'*****. Ikuti arah seperti di surat sebelumnya. Tolong jangan gunakan lagi rantaimu karena ada seseorang sangat ingin melihat rantaimu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja._

_Salam hangat,_

_Orang yang penting bagimu." _Itu lah pertama kalinya ada dari siapa, tapi itu bukan nama. '_Penting?' _Pikir Kurapika. Tetapi, Kurapika berdiri dan berjalan tanpa ingin memikirkan siapa itu. Gon dkk berjalan ke kanan sampai 7 langkah kemudian berjalan ke kiri sampai 8 langkah. "Kurapika... Hari makin hampir gelap..." Kata Gon. Gon dkk kembali berjalan, mereka berjalan ke kanan sampai 10 langkah kemudian ke kiri sampai 8 langkah dan ke kanan 12 langkah.

* * *

Bunyi gemuruh membahana, petir menyambar-nyambar, awan kumulus ada di atas langit. Setetes air menetes, kemudian, beribu-ribu air menetes berlomba-lomba. Segera, Gon dkk berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah gua. "Aku tidak mengetahui bahwa mengikuti arah yang sama akan membawa kita ke gua ini." Kata Kurapika melepas baju khusus sukunya dan memeras bajunya. Gon berlari-lari mengitari gua. "Gon! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Killua. "Ini cara cepat baju kering!" Kata Gon. Tiba-tiba, ada bohlam lampu yang menyala di atas kepala Killua. Killua berlari masuk lebih jauh (tidak terlalu jauh) (darimulut gua sampai ujung gua tersebut 30 meter dan lebar 30 meter juga) ke dalam gua dan melepas bajunya. Gon segera ikut-ikutan dengan Killua. Killua memeras bajunya dan memakainya lagi. Segera Killua berlari-lari seperti Gon tadi, Gon juga melakukannya. Kurapika menaruh bajunya di lantai gua . Ya, hanya baju khusus suku Kuruta saja yang basah karena Kurapika yang duluan masuk bersama Leorio, sementara, Gon dan Killua iseng mandi hujan (itu yang terjadi sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam gua). "Hurray!" Teriak Killua dan Gon sambil berlari-larian di dalam gua, Killua menggunakan _Kanmuru_. Leorio melepas jaketnya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kurapika.

Kurapika menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding gua. Kurapika segera menatap Gon. Gon ternyata mengumpulkan banyak kayu bakar saat mereka jalan (cerita sebelum, Gon melempar kayu bakar yang dikumpulkannya ke dalam gua tanpa di sadari Kurapika dan Leorio (Gon melemparnya sebelum hujan)). Segera, Gon menyalakan api dengan ranting. Api menyala tepat di tengah mereka berempat. Gon dkk mendekatkan diri ke api dan menghangatkan diri.

"Gon..." Kurapika mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan kantung tidur beserta bantal. Kurapika segera mengeluarkan kantung tidur yang lainnya dan bantal yang lainnya. Kurapika membuatnya menjadi mengelilingi api unggun. Segera, Kurapika masuk ke kantung tidurnya, mengambil sebuah buku dan senter dari tasnya, menyalakan senter, membuka buku, dan mulai membaca. "Ya?" Tanya Gon masuk ke kantung tidurnya yang di antara Leorio dan Killua. Killua di antara Gon dan Kurapika. Kurapika di antara Killua dan Leorio. Leorio di antara Gon dan Kurapika. "Tidak..." Kurapika menggeleng pelan. Tiba-tiba...

PLAK! PLAK!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Tanya Leorio. "Aku hanya teringat kejadian di Hunter Exam." Kata Kurapika kembali membaca buku. "Bukankah kita ini sama-sama laki-laki?" Tanya Leorio. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gon dengan polosnya. Semuanya tetap melakukan aktivitasnya. Leorio tidur, Kurapika membaca buku, dan Killua memainkan ponselnya yang di lempar juga ke dalam gua sebelum hujan dan sebelum Killua mandi hujan. Gon pasrah dan berkata "Oyasumi" tetapi tetap di abaikan. Gon segera berdiri dan berjalan ke atas kepala Leorio (berarti dia berdiri di atas kepala Leorio atau kita gunakan Leorio L dan Gon G, begini posisinya (G L)). "First is rock, Jan, Ken, Guu!" Gon menghancurkan dinding gua untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya karena di abaikan. Leorio segera terbangun dan lari keluar gua lewat dinding gua yang hancur. "Sepertinya dia masih setengah tidur..." Kata Killua mulai merekam. Tiba-tiba...

(Saya ngak tahu seperti apa suara petir jadi saya ngak tulis)

Ya! Leorio di sambar petir sehingga jatuh pingsan! "HAHAHA!" Tawa Killua membahana. Kurapika tertawa kecil. Killua tertawa tetapi posisi ponselnya masih sama sebelum merekam. Gon tersenyum puas atau tersenyum kemenangan. Gon menyeret Leorio yang pingsan kembali ke dalam gua. "Puas, Gon? Hilang kekesalannya?" Tanya Kurapika. Gon mengangguk dengan polosnya. Killua menutup ponselnya dan mengambil posisi tidur yang enak. Kurapika mematikan senternya dan menutup bukunya. Kurapika memasukkan senternya dan bukunya ke dalam tasnya dan mengambil posisi tidur yang enak. Dan duo K tidur. Gon memasukkan Leorio ke dalam kantung tidurnya dan masuk ke dalam kantung tidurnya, mengambil posisi tidur yang enak, dan tidur. Leorio kehujanan...

* * *

"Atchoooo!" Leorio memeluk badannya yang menggigil karena kedinginan. "Ossan! Ini panas hari tauk! Ini kedinginan!" Protes Killua. "Killua, mungkin Leorio demam... Karena malam tadi..." Kata Kurapika. "APA YANG TERJADI?!" Tanya Leorio. (Leorio ngak tahu apa-apa karena malam tadi setengah tidur, 'kan?). "Hi-Mit-Su!" Kata semuanya dengan gaya Hisoka. Leorio muntah melihat hal tersebut. "Ayo, kita kembali berjalan, saat mandi di sungai tadi, aku dapat kotak warna hijau ini..." Kata Kurapika mengeluarkan kotak warna hijau muda. Kurapika duduk diikuti yang lain, Kurapika membuka kotak tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan kertas yang terlipat rapi. Kurapika membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

"_Dear Kurapika,_

_Kami sangat senang kau dapat 'Nature Box'*****. Terus cari kotak sampai 8 kotak, kemudian kau akan mengetahuinya apa yang kau dapat setelah kotak. Menujulah ke arah timur 9 langkah, kemudian barat 13 langkah, kemudian tenggara 7 langkah, kemudian utara 10 langkah, kemudian barat laut 5 langkah, dan terakhir selatan 15 langkah. Kau boleh membacanya lagi._

_Salam hangat,_

_Orang yang sangat penting bagimu." _Kurapika menghela napas dan memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Kurapika merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Kurapika melihat ke ponselnya dan melihat ada telepon dari orang yang tidak diketahui (Hiks... 'Kan aku sudah **** **** **** **** kalau mereka membutuhkan aku! Atau aku protes karena salah mengatakan sesuatu!). Kurapika segera menerima panggilan tersebut. "_Tuan! Anda harus bayar atas kerusakan dua kursi yang ada di taman!" _Teriak seseorang di seberang sana. '_Penjaga taman atau petugas taman?' _Batin Kurapika. "Siapa Anda?" Tanya Kurapika. "_Saya adalah penjaga taman! Bawahan saya melihat Anda merusak dua kursi taman dengan cara melemparnya tepat di wajah seorang anak berambut warna putih!" _Teriak orang di seberang sana. "ITU PERAK!" Teriak Killua. "Bukannya ini suara Yukichi si Author?" Tanya Kurapika. "_Siapa Yukichi?"_ Tanya seseorang di berang sana. "Si Author..." Kata Kurapika._ "Sialan! Ternyata para chara-nya belum tahu nama baruku!" _Teriak seseorang di seberang sana. "Lalu? Nama baru si Author apa?" Tanya Gon polos. "_Yuki Hiiro... Yang artinya **** **** atau **** **** ****" _Jawab seseorang di seberang sana. "Lalu... SI PENJAGA TAMAN ATAU PETUGAS TAMAN ADALAH AUTHOR?!" Tanya Gon dan Killua membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya... '_Kasihannya...' _Batin Gon dkk.

Tuut... Tuut... Tuut... Tuut... Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! (Waduh, ponselnya ngambek tuh!)

"Gomen, ada orang lain yang ingin meneleponku..." Kata Kurapika.

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! (Cepat Kurapika! Ponselnya nambah ngambek!)

"Halo?" Tanya Kurapika setelah menerima telepon tersebut.

Tiiiit... Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! (Ini kenapa ponsel ngambek? 'Kan bukannya marah karena lambat menerima? Aneh...)

Kurapika mengernyit sebentar. '_Ah, paling itu hanya imajinasiku mengira ada orang lain yang ingin meneleponku...' _Batin Kurapika. Kurapika mencari nama 'AABG' (bukannya ABG) (singkatan dari 'Adik Author Binti Gila') (#Author duduk di pojokan). Kurapika menekan 'Call' di nama 'AABG'.

_Maaf, orang yang hendak ingin kau telepon, ponselnya sedang non-aktif, coba beberapa saat lagi..._

Sorry, people who want to want you to phone, mobile are non-active, try again later...

Tiiit... Tiit... Tiiit... (Baru nih ponsel jinak...)

Kurapika mengehela napas. Kurapika berdiri. "Siapa yang telepon kau setelah Yuki-san?" Tanya Gon. Kurapika tidak menanggapi hal tersebut dan berjalan keluar gua seolah melupakan Leorio yang sedang sakit. "Eh? Yay! Aku sembuh!" Teriak Leorio senang diikuti senyuman miris dari Gon dan Killua. '_Ah, ngak asyik kalau Leorio sembuh...' _Batin Gon dan Killua. Segera, Gon, Killua, dan Leorio berlari mengejar Kurapika yang mulai berjalan ke arah timur 9 langkah. Kemudian, Gon dkk berjalan ke arah barat 13 langkah dan ke arah tenggara 7 langkah. Kurapika mengeluarkan kertas dari kotak warna hijau muda tadi dan membaca isinya. Kemudian, Gon dkk berjalan ke arah utara 10 langkah dan barat laut 5 langkah. Kurapika sekali lagi mengeluarkan kertas dari kotak warna hijau muda tadi dan membaca isinya. Dan tinggal terakhir, Gon dkk berjalan ke arah selatan 15 langkah.

* * *

Kurapika mengambil kotak warna merah (bukan Scarlet). Kurapika membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan kertas yang tidak terlipat. Kertas tersebut dilumuri dengan darah.

"_Dear Kurapika,_

_Kami senang mendengar kau telah mendapat kotak ketujuh. Mungkin kau akan bertanya-tanya kenapa kertas ini dilumuri darah. Kau akan mengerti nanti di sesuatu yang terakhir tentang 'Blood Box'*****. Juga kau akan mengetahui tentang semua kotak yang lain yang telah kau dapat._ (Ini ngak ditulis di surat, Gon dkk mengetahui semua tentang kotak di akhir chapter atau bisa chapter berikutnya chapter terakhir, tetapi, Reader yang tahu duluan agar ngak bengong apa itu)

_Coba telepon Yuki Hiiro..._

_Salam hangat." _Kali ini tidak ada siapa. Kurapika menghela napas dan mengambil ponselnya. Di tekannya 'Call' di nama 'AABG'.

_Maaf, orang yang hendak ingin kau telepon, ponselnya sedang non-aktif, coba beberapa saat lagi..._

_Sorry, people who want to want you to phone, mobile are non-active, try again later..._

'_Ini ponsel ada di tempat sampah atau sudah dihancurkan sih?!' _Batin Kurapika kemudian melihat daftar orang yang sudah di telepon atau di telepon oleh orang itu. Segera ia memasukkan sebuah nomor telepon ke dalam daftar temannya. Kurapika menulis lagi nama orang itu 'Yuki Hiiro' (Author menangis terharu) dan menghapus orang yang namanya 'AABG'. Kurapika menekan 'Call' di nama 'Yuki Hiiro'.

Tuuuuuut... Tuuuuut...

"_Halo? Kurapika?" _Tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

* * *

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut warna hitam kepirangan (ini karena rambutnya sering kena sinar matahari) dengan mata warna hitam (ngak tanpa dasar atau wajahnya ngak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa!) sedang memegang sebuah Android dengan merek 'Samsung'. Dalam keadaan 'Speaker', perempuan tersebut sedang menelepon seseorang. "Halo? Kurapika?" Tanya perempuan tersebut yang kita kenali sebagai Author fic ini, yang tak lain 'Yuki Hiiro'. "_Kami harus jalan arah mana untuk mendapatkan kotak terakhir?" _Tanya seseorang di seberang sana yang tak lain Kurapika. "Baiklah, lewati semak-semak di sebelah kanan sana..." Kata Yuki. Ternyata Si Yuki sedang menatap layar laptopnya yang ada gambar Gon dkk... Iiiih... Author memata-matai Gon dkk! "_Baiklah..." _Kata Kurapika di seberang sana. Terlihat di layar laptop Si Yuki, Gon dkk berjalan ke semak-semak di kanan mereka. Dan bertemu dengan seekor yeti! Gon mendekati yeti tersebut dan mulai seperti berbicara dengannya. Gon mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti yeti tersebut. Tampak di wajah Si Yuki sebuah seringai. '_Mereka masuk ke dalam jebakanku...'_ Batin Yuki kemudian diganti dengan seringai yang sangat menakutkan. Kembali ke laptop, terlihat tiba-tiba yeti tersebut menghilang.

(Ini masih di laptop) Gon menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Tiba-tiba...

Muncul senyum kemenangan beserta seringai di wajah Yuki...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Sapphire Box: Kotak yang warna sapphire.**

**Cursed Box: Kotak yang mempunyai sebuah kutukan dan siapa saja yang memegangnya akan mendapat kutukan, tetapi, kutukan tersebut dapat hilang dengan sebuah kotak.**

**Nature Box: Kotak yang tercipta dari alam dan dapat munsul di sepan siapa saja secara tiba-tiba, yang penting, kotak tersebut muncul di ata rumput.**

**Blood Box: Kotak yang harus bendanya dilumuri darah atau orang yang meletakkan sesuatu dengan tanpa darah akan terbunuh mati tanpa goresan kecil pun.**

* * *

**_Balasan review:_**

**Angchin: wkwkw setdah itu si Kura sensi banget, kan kasian si Killu:' /abaikan/ kok tbc? Lanjut dongg wkw**

**Iya, ini sudah lanjut, Killua sih bikin kesal Si Kura-chan. Ok! Terima kasih telah review!**

** : ayo!ayo lanjutin *PLAK!banyak minta*wah kurapikanya keren bisa ngangkat kursi taman,ficnya keren!**

**Namanya juga Kurapika! Mau tanya, emangnya Anda salah satu fangirls Kurapika? Ok! Trims banget sudah mau review!**

**Shina Kurta: Wah , baru buka fanfic hari ini...  
Maaf agak terlambat...  
Ceritanya lucuu haha..  
Kurapika ngelempar kursi taman , gak dimarahin ama petugas tuh...haha..  
Dan aku belum pernah baca tentang 'Scarlet Box' jadi aku penasaran sama kelanjutannya..  
Keep Write ! :D..**

**Ngak apa-apa terlambat! Hehe... sudah saya marahin biar ngak tega karena saya ini penggemar Kurapika! Ini sudah keep write! Ok! Terima kasih sudah mau review!**

* * *

**_Ini jujur ciri-ciri Author serta merek ponselnya, saya jujur! Tetapi warna pirang rambut saya sedikit ditutupi dengan yang warna hitam, biasa saat saya gunting rambut, saya dapat melihat rambut pirang saya! Terima kasih ya! Yang sudah mau review! Ini rekor terbaru karena jumlah katanya 2.485! Rekor sebelumnya lebih dari 1.800 di 'Assassin High School' chapter 2! Saya akan melanjutkannya, tetapi, saya akan mengetik 'Time Machine' chapter 2 dulu! Jadi, tunggu, ya! Akhir kata... Review Please! ^_^ (Review-nya untuk menyemangati Author untuk mengetik lebih cepat)_**


End file.
